Harry Potter and the Master of Magic
by AramilOniasha
Summary: Harry potter has the ability to survive al most any situaton that he come across, The reason why? He has a guardian, who, has his hands full keeping him alive.


~Potter Residence~

It was Halloween night. Lily had just put Harry to bed in a heavily warded crib, and went to join her husband in the living room, waiting for Dumbledore to arrive. She walked down the hallway to the living room keeping Harry's door in sight. She entered the room and saw James looking at the foe-glass at the near the door, and her gut clenched with fear. There was a small black blotch on it, steadily growing larger. Both her and her husband drew their wands and waited, hoping that the Fidelius on their house wouldkeep them hidden.

After a few minutes the blotches grew to reveal a group of dark shapes, but then receded back to a small blotch. Both Lily and James breathed a sigh of relief. James turned to his wife, a smile tugging at his lips, "Well, at least Dumbledore's charm seems to be working. Did Harry go to sleep already?"

"He's asleep for now," said Lily, tears in her eyes, "but James, I'm worried. I don't want Harry to get caught up in all this, we have to get out of the country, if we don't sooner or later, one or both of us will get killed, or worse, Harry will!"

By now Lily was sobbing and James walked over to her and pulled her into his arms and said, "I know Lily, that's one of the reasons that Dumbledore is coming tonight. He said he had a safe place for us to go outside of Britain, and that he was bringing a friend that would be able to help us get there." For a moment they just stood there embracing one another, until Lily's sobs quieted.

Lily looked at the clock and asked "What time did he say he would be here?"

"Eight," replied James glancing at the clock, which read 7:39 "why?"

"Nothing," she said pulling him on to the couch with her "I just hope he gets here soon."

Dumbledore was sitting in his favorite chair, reading the comics section in the muggle newspaper. He had an appointment with the Potters latter that evening and he had wanted to finish looking though the paper, to see how much the muggles knew about the magical community's war. A look at the clock told him that it was 8:04 but he decided to finish the comics, after all it's not like ten minutes could change anything. Besides, it wasn't like Voldemort was gong to attack while he wasn't there.

As 8 o'clock came around Lily grew more and more frantic. "James, he should have been here by now! What if something happened to him?"

James looked at his wife and smiled, "Lily, calm down its only 8:03," he said firmly, "I'm sure he's just running a bit late, he'll be here any minute now." A knock sounded from the door, "See! That must be him!"

James stood up from the couch and made his way to the door. He began to undo the locks and wards that held the door shut, then he opened it saying, "Its about time, Lily was getting worried!"

The sight that greeted him was not, the bearded face of the ancient headmaster, but a group of half a dozen hooded figures in masks. The Death Eater who had knocked on the door chucked, "Sorry to disappoint you, Blood-Traitor, but your beloved headmaster won't save you!"

James stood stunned for a moment before he realized that his wand was on the couch where he had left it, and he berated himself for his stupidity "Lily, get Harry and hide, I'll hold them off!"

"What can you without a wand, Potter?" laughed the figure. He raised his wand, and shouted "_Avada Kedavra!_"

As the Death Eater spoke the spell, James sprang into action. He grabbed the man's wrist with is left hand, and chopped at his elbow with his right, twisting the Death Eater's arm to point the wand at his own head. The bold of green, shot from the wand and hit the surprised Death Eater on the chin, killing him. At the same time, James snapped his left leg up and kicked one of the Death Eaters in the chin, and felt a bolt of magic throw him back into the oak tree, where he limply hung there. Slipping the wand from the dead Death Eater's grasp, James pointed it at another and yelled "_Confringo_" causing the Death Eater to explode into flames. As stepped back into the door he slashed his wand at fourth Death Eater's throat, shouting "_Sectumsempra_" before slamming the door shut and locking it.

Outside the Death Eaters where stunned. What should have been an easy kill, a single man, a wand-less man at that, had killed more than half the group sent to kill him an his wife. One of the Death Eaters looked around, taking note of his fallen comrades, one felled by his own curse, one swaying in the tree, suspended by her head, and upon closer inspection, it was reveled that her head had been impaled on a broken branch when he hit the tree, blood dripping from her cloak, a third still smoldering form the Confringo, and finally the fourth, still twitching on the ground, her throat ripped open by Potter's final curse. He turned to the two remaining Death Eaters, "How the bloody hell did he do that!" he shouted, "We had him cornered, and in seconds he killed half of us!"

A sound behind them caused them to turn. The Dark Lord Voldemort had arrived. He soundlessly glided up the steps to one the shouting man, "Are the potters dead?" he hissed, "For your sake, I hope they are."

The man quaked in fear, avoiding looking into the Dark Lords eyes, "W-well, m-milord, um," he stammered, as Voldemort continued surveying him with his red eyes, "N-no, Milord"

Voldemort surveyed the devastation of the yard with a smirk, "I see. Were you perhaps ambushed by Aurors then that most of you lay dead?"

"No," came the man's frightened reply.

"Well then," said Voldemort, eyes glowing crimson. His hand snaked forward, and grabbed man by the throat, "What the hell have you done since I sent you here you incompetent fool!" As he shouted he forced the man to stare into his glowing eyes, as he searched the man's mind for what had happened.

After a moment he smiled. "I see," he hissed, "you cornered Potter, and instead of killing him when he was wandless, you taunted him, allowed him to kill one of you, take a wand and kill three more, while you simply stood there like a bumbling fool!" As he shouted, he flicked his wrist and ripped the man's throat out, causing him to choke on his blood. With a flick of his wand, he sent the dying man sprawling, and he turned to the remaining Death Eaters, saying "You'd better prove yourself more useful to me alive, or else you will turn out like them." He turned to the three corpses on the steps and waved his wand over them, intoning "_Erigo I__nferus_"

The Death Eaters watched as their dead comrades twitched, and rose to their feet, eyes glowing red behind their masks, they lurched over behind Voldemort, and waited. He turned to two of them and spoke in a dark vicious sounding language, and then motioned for the third to follow him. He then turned to the door motioned for on of the Death Eaters to blast it open, before kicking the man in through the wreckage of the door.

Lily was in Harry's bedroom, frantically throwing up every ward she could think of on the door. She knew she couldn't do a very good job, but she hoped it would be enough to at least delay the Dark Lord enough for help to arrive.

As the sound of the fight outside intensified she began adding any rude of symbol that she could think of to the door. She knew that James, although an excellent duelist, was no match for Voldemort _and_ a contingent of Death Eaters, but she desperately prayed for help to arrive.

In her worry, she didn't notice that several of the wards and runes had begun to resonate with one another.

James was waiting for them to blast down the door, and he had reclaimed his own wand. As soon as the door blasted in, he began flinging curses from both wands, and as he suspected he Dark Lord threw in one of his minions to act as a shield, then levitated the corpse to block even more of them. However, he had not expected him to have turned the others into Inferi, and had to duck into the hallway as on charged him.

The Inferi him and he sidestepped and had it slam into a wall, he was then forced to dodge spells from the Dark Lord's remaining minion as he fought the beast. Unfortunately he didn't have a weapon to kill the beast so he continued to dodge and fling curses at Voldemort. The Inferi lunged at him once more and he dodge it and cast a sticking charm on the wall, before kicking it into the wall. He turned his attention to deal with the last minion, before dealing with the Dark Lord, who had not fired a single spell from behind his meat shield.

He had been prepared for Voldemort and had expected him to join in any moment, but he had not expected for Voldemort to wave in two more Inferi, who promptly charged him. He managed to dodge both of them but the fight was quickly turning against him. He knew it was only a matter of time before he fell, but he could sense the resonating magic coming from Harry's room. He just hoped he lasted long enough for Lily to do what ever she was doing, or for help to arrive.

Distracted by his assailants, he was taken by surprise as the Dark Lord entered the battle, not with a curse or spell, but by launching the torn and bloody corpse he had been using to shield himself, at James. Surprised, James dropped his shields and ducked under the body, only to be hit by a stunning spell.

Voldemort walked over to James, and kicked his wands away, and commanded the Inferi to hold his arms, before casting the counter to the stun spell.

"Potter" said Voldemort smiling down at the man, "How good of you to join us!"

"Voldemort" spat James, "and what brings you here?"

"Oh, not much" replied the man cheerily, "I'm just here to sort out a prophecy I was given, as well as get some vengeance. You see, according to a prophecy made by a very gifted seer, your son is the only thereat to my reign, therefore I must kill him, and as for vengeance, I plan on making you and your wife helplessly watch him die, before I send you to the afterlife."

"You bastard!" said James, his face a mask of fury, "if you go near them I will kill you!"

Voldemort smiled down at him, "My dear fellow, you aren't in any position to be making threats!" He motioned to the Inferi to drag James after him and headed down the hall towards the back room. He had just reached the door and was unprepared for the wave of pure magic that blasted from James.

Spinning around, he saw James rip his arm form one of the Inferi's grasp and then slam his fist into the creature. A bolt of silver light exploded from the contact and lifted the creature from the ground and hurled him into the wall, where it promptly fell into a pile of ash. Voldemort watched in fascination as James stood and lifted the other Inferi off the ground and punch it in the chest. Where the blow landed, more silver light blossomed and the Inferi disintegrated. As James turned his gaze to him, for the first time since creating his horcuxes, Voldemort truly feared for his life. In seconds James was next to Voldemort, hands around the mans throat, lifting him off the ground.

"You will not harm Lily or Harry!" said James, "I will kill you."

A flash of green slammed into James and he crumpled, silver light exploding from his corpse.

The Death Eater stood down the hall wand pointed at James, "Are you alright, milord?" he asked.

"I'm Fine," snapped Voldemort, "now if you excuse me, I have someone I need to kill!" he turned to the door and hit it with the strongest curse he knew, and it exploded inward. He stalked inside, ignoring the bright silver glow from the doorway, and turned to Lily, who was standing between him and the crib. "Normally, I would gloat, but I'm in a bad mood!" he said, pointing his wand at her, "I am going to cast the killing curse, you have two choices, one, you can dodge, but that would cause it to hit your precious boy, which still works for me, or two, you take it, and then I kill your son anyway. _Avada Kedavra_"

"I won't le-" said lily, before the jet green slammed into her.

"Impertinent fool" spat Voldemort, before turning to Harry, who simply looked at him, with curious emerald eyes. "Die brat! _Avada Kedavra!_" he shouted triumphantly, as bolt of green burst from his wand, towards the infant.

Instead of slamming into the child, as he had expected Voldemort watched as horror, as the bold of green simply touched the child and vanished, and a wave of silver burst forth and slammed into him. The last thing he felt was his body being burned to ashes by the mysterious power.

The Death Eater watched as his Lord blasted the door down, and saw a flash of green form the room, and waited for his lord to leave. He watched in horror as there was another flash of green followed by a brilliant silver wave, made of the same light that had surrounded potter earlier, slammed his Lord back out of the room and into the wall across from it. There was a burst of red light from his Lord, as he struck the wall then it faded. He rushed to his Lord, but when he got there, his Lord's body had vanished, leaving only his robes behind.

He rushed into the room in fury, searching for the one who had dared attack his Lord, and was surprised to see it was empty, except for a baby in a crib. Normally he would have ignored the boy, but he knew that someone in this room had killed his Lord, and the boy was the only one present, and with wizards, you could never tell. So he decided to play it safe and kill the child, to avenge his Lord.

He was oblivious to the glowing runes and wards on the doorway, that where pulsing with magic, waiting.

"You damned brat!" he shouted at the infant, ""I don't know how you did it boy, but you managed to kill the strongest wizard of all time, If I kill you I'll become the most famous wizard ever!" He drew a knife and stepped towards the child.

Harry, watched as the strange masked man walked into his room. He had been surprised to see the scary man, who had come in earlier and shouted at his mommy, but that man had left, after she had said something to him. He looked curiously at the man, until he pulled out something shiny and started yelling.

He was scared, and since he couldn't see his mommy any more, he did what any frightened one-year-old would do; he closed his eyes and started crying, wailing for someone to help him, to make the angry masked man go away.

"Shut up brat!" yelled the Death Eater, advancing with his knife, as he reached the crib he felt a wave of power flow from the child and into the doorway, and the infant fell silent, unconscious. He spun around expecting to see an enemy and for the first time noticed the doorway.

The runes in the doorway pulsed with magic, some glowing silver, others glowing red, and more glowing white. As the magic flowed into them from the child, who had been crying for help, they began to hum, and their glows pulsed outward, forming a multi-colored sheet of power across the doorway. A figure emerged from the glow and stepped forward.

The figure was a tall, pale man, dressed in a light grey, medieval style tunic and pants. He had severely slanted silver eyes set in a thin angular face. His unruly silver hair bracketed his face and covered his ears. He stepped into the room and looked around the room, searching for something. He looked at the man and in a musical voice asked "Are you the one who called me?"

"Who the bloody hell are you!" yelled the Death Eater, pointing his wand at the man.

Ignoring the Death Eater the man looked at the glowing symbols on the doorway, then stuck his head out the door and looked down the hall, to James's body. "Though, this reeks of an Evans/Potter dumb luck scenario. He's is not going to like this… "

"... I loath you Verus," he said

The Death Eater watched him wand raised, and sneered. "I don't know who you are, but today's your unlucky day."

The figure turned an icy blue glare on the Death Eater with a wolfish grin, "No, it's yours."

The Death Eater stepped back and shouted "_Avada Kedavra!_" A bold of green shot from his wand and slammed into the man, causing him to stagger back through the door, and fall against the far wall. The Death Eater smirked and turned back to the crib. Looking down at the baby he laughed, "Now, where were we?"

There was a surge of power behind him, and the Death Eater spun around to see the figure stand up form the wall. As the man stood up, the shadows clung to him and he changed; his hair turned to white streaked black, his face looked older, and he grew several inches. "You bastard!" he yelled advancing on he Death Eater, "Do you know ho much that spell hurts?"

As he approached, Death Eater looked at him in fear, pointing his wand at the figure once again.

The man kept his eyes on the Death Eater as he walked to the crib and picked up the unconscious baby, and walked back to the door. As the man walked out the door, the Death Eater launched another killing curse at him. This time, the man spun around and flung out his hand shouting "Fine then! PULVIS ADAMAS!" A freezing wind carrying sparkling dust flew form his hand and blew towards the man, peeling away his skin and freezing everything in its path. The wind impacted the wall and expanded to cover most of the room and the lower floor of the house, in a crystalline case of ice. Turning back to the door, the man snapped, and the Death Eater shattered in a soundless explosion, quickly followed by the rest of the ice.

After the supports had shattered into dust, the rest of the house began to come down around the man and the child. The man smiled and waited, while the child slept, oblivious to the destruction around it.

Dumbledore finished reading his paper, and looked at the clock. It read 8:08. 'Well', he thought ''time to go visit the Potters. He went to his closet and got his cloak, and then left his rooms. When he got to the edge of the wards, he apparated to the edge of the Potter driveway. He looked around the yard, at the scattered corpses, and sighed. "It's about time," he muttered to himself, "I thought Tom would never get around to picking one!" As he spoke, a rumbling came form the house, as it began to collapse.

As the house fell Dumbledore saw a figure standing in the wreckage, holding something. The figure looked at Dumbledore with glowing blue eyes, before placing his bundle on the ground and melting into the shadows. Dumbledore made his way through the wreckage, and over to the bundle. As he realized it was the unconscious form of Harry Potter. AS he bent down to pick up the child, he noticed a note attached to the blanket, He opened it and read 'Take care of this kid. I don't care what happens to him as long as you keep him alive. I'll be around – Antihilon'

AN: This is the first chapter, I hope I can make something out if it. 10 points if you can guess what spell Antihilon used on the Death Eater, and tell me where it's from.


End file.
